


Second chance

by BlackyCat7u7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Violence, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyCat7u7/pseuds/BlackyCat7u7
Summary: Okay first of all english is not my first language so please dont be mad if there is something wrong, I will appreciate all corrections and help to make me improve on the language and the fic,this is my first fic ever so don't expect too much either.Bluestreak fuck up and end up captured by the decepticons, where he meet sideswipe and sunstreaker all together must find a way to go back to the autobots. Easy
Relationships: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If there is something misspelled please let me know, I would love to improve, also all ideas and comments are welcomed here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bluestreak fucked up and ended up captured by the Decepticons, where he met Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Together, they must find a way to go back to the autobots. Easy, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to PolyPairings for helping me to correct this chapter, and everyone else that has help me too <3 <3

Okay, this was it.

He was going to die here and that was settled  
.  
And that was alright, Bluestreak has already made up his mind about it. There was no more panic. Well, maybe a little. He was so young after all, and so naïve - ooh so naïve - and scared to really think of a way to get himself out of the mess he caused.

Yes, this was all an accident, but the Decepticons weren’t going to let him go because of that. There was no way they would and he knew that.

If he had just followed the simple order to pull the trigger he wouldn’t be in this mess. This was going to end with him dead in a very painful way .

But who could blame him?. He was just a scared youngling trying to survive in a world of war. No, nobody was going to blame him. Not like there was anyone here to blame him.

* * *

The Decepticons’ brigs were, by far, worse than the Autobots’. Dirty, full of who-knows-whose energon, covering the whole cell and now part of Bluestreak. He shivered at the very thought of his energon soon covering the cell as well…

He just couldn’t hold it any longer. Bluestreak cried. He cried like anybot would do in his situation. Begging Primus himself to give him a second chance. For somebot to just show up somewhere and rescue him from this nightmare 

But that won’t happen. He failed his team, he failed the whole Autobot army, he failed the Prime himself and put the lives of his teammates in danger just because he panicked, just because he was too scared to do his job. They won’t miss him, a useless soldier that can’t even pull a trigger. Bluestreak cried harder as these thoughts circled his processor. He hated himself for it.

* * *

It felt like two solar cycles had passed, but Bluestreak couldn’t be sure, there was no way to tell. There were no windows and his chronometer had stopped working after the first beating they gave him - just after they caught him.

Bluestreak feels so lonely it aches.

Tired, he feels so tired… Bluestreak wants all of this to end. And he has no idea what’s going to happen to him.

He started to fall into recharge, too tired to care anymore. His optics had turned off when a loud “clang” took him out of that so desired recharge.

“ _Hey_! What the frag?!” A voice shouted.

“Shut up menace, this’ll teach you how to behave in front of your superiors,” one growled in response.

“It’s not our fault that that piece of scum doesn’t have a sense of humor you know,” a third voice quipped laughingly.

* * *

Bluestreak heard steps getting closer to him and panicked. He tried to get as far away from the door as he could. He couldn’t go anywhere in the small cell but the desperation was starting to drown him.

He really didn’t want to suffer another beating, he was still too sore from the last one and he still didn’t have the info the Decepticons were so sure he had.

The door opened and he stopped moving. He stared at the open door, expecting somebot to come and drag him out for another pointless interrogation. Instead, someone through two more prisoners in the cell with him and closed the door with a loud bang

Bluestreak stared at them. They couldn’t be prisoners, they had the Decepticon insignia on them. But they couldn’t be here to kill him, after all they have been caged too right?

The red one stared at the closed door for a moment before he started laughing.

“Sunny, _can you believe this_?! The ‘lil fragger thinks we’re going to try to harm ‘Mr.-don’t-know-what-a-joke-is’.”

The yellow one just stare at the red one unperturbed of his maniac laugh and treads to who knows who really.

“ oooh Came on sunny don’t be so serious you know they cant have us down here for too long, the lil fraggers are to useless to do something by themselves”

“don’t call me sunny”

“ow came on you know I love you my sunshine”

“DON’T CALL ME SUNSHINE”

And he trough himself to the other one. It was kind of funny the whole situation right now, blue has probably laugh if he wasn’t so scare.

He stare at them fighting each other, well as long as they don’t mess with him it was fine he guessed.

And then like he just has called for it the yellow one saw him, and stare right into his optics.

And blue knew he was more than dead.

“what sunny? you stop so easily this time? Don’t tell me you are scare that I will beat your aft because I will”

“stop”

“what?”

And he stud, tall and strong, ooh blue was so dead, he shivered.

“look” he said pointing at him, please no…

“what?” the other one said before getting up and looking at him ”oh.”

And the three of them stud still looking at each other optics. So deep into his optics that blue started to silently cry.

“oow camo on lil one don’t cry, you are going to make sunny cry too”

“WHAT?” the yellow one stop looking at him and look at the red one.

“shhh sunny don’t need to hide your feelings from me you know you cant” he said mocking him.

And that was it, they start fighting each other again.

“okay okay Okay sunny stop you are scaring our little new friend over there, hey lil autobot what’s your designation buddy”

He didn’t respond.

“ooh really, don’t be scare of me I wont hurt you, unless you hurt me or ma brother here”

He offered a servo to help him stand but like hell he was going to fall for that.

“right… well lets do this, my designation is Sideswipe and this is my twin Sunstreaker”

Twin? Blue has never meet a pair before and what a way to meet one.

That… Sunstreaker lead himself over a wall and started looking over his plating like if nothing of this has ever passed, like if blue wasn’t there.

“now now will you tell me your designation” sideswipe offered him a bright smile and blue faint.

Right one thing was sure they may be the ones that kill him when this stupid game of them end but they were quite handsome and young, just like him maybe a little older who knows

“B-Bluestreak” he said quietly shivering in fear.

“See! That wasn’t that hard was it?” sideswipe said smiling at him, with bright purple optics. “now, second question, how a young lil autobot like you has ended in an a decepticon brig like this one lil blue’?”

Okay maybe this is his chance to scape, he can try to earn they trust and maybe then they will have enough mercy to let him go.  
He has to play it well, its probably his only chance to get out of here and he cant afford the luxury to mess this up.  
His best chance will be playing victim and getting into their sparks by acting scare, easy work, he didn’t has to pretend to much after all he was a victim and was pretty much scare.

“I-I don’t k-know…I was too s-scared”

“ow poor lil thing, but you don’t have to be scare anymore, well at least not for me and sunny”

“Don’t call me sunny!” Sunstreaker barked at his counter part, sideswipe just laugh at him to look at blue again.

“you know? He in the very end of his spark love being called sunny” sides whispered At him while getting close and sitting next to him “well lil blue… tell me what you want know ‘bout sunny and me”

“w-what?”

“we are going to be down here together for a long time now, it will be better if we start to know each other”

Blue look at him not knowing what to say, when Sunstreaker get himself off the wall and sit next to his brother, looking to the two of them he had to admit they were quiet similar, well that was something to be expected they were brothers, twins after all no more.

* * *

//what do you think you are doing?//

//what?//

//don’t give him hope//

//ow came on sunny! I’m just trying to have friend!//

//you are going to hurt your self if you get to attached to him, you know he wont last long here//

//could you please be a little more optimist? He is cute, look at him! And praxian, I though the were all dead, cute and unique//

//and what with that? They are not going to let him live just for being “cute and unique”//

//give me time//

//I’m warning you, you are going to get hurt//

//tch sunny have hope in me for once//

//last time I did that we end up here…//

//trust me, this one will end well, he can be our way to freedom//

//what are you talking about?//

//came on sunny, you know pretty well that this all is slag, we are starving and the medics don’t do their fragging job, and they are all a bunch of useless fraggers that use us as a shield for they stupids and useless plans//

//since when you are so aware of everything?//

//Since always sunny//

//and what’s your plan exactly?//

//isn’t it obvious? We help lil Bluestreak to scape and tell him that we are victims too, then we go to the autobots and lil Bluestreak tells them that we are friends, and Boom we are autobots too!//

//if you think this is going to be that easy..//

//don’t worry sunny! I have everything under control//

//I don’t know sides..//

//Shhhh trust me sunny we are going to get ourselves and lil Bluestreak out of here and everything is going to be fine//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting corrections on the chapters periodically and probably remade the third chapter too.
> 
> As always any correction, suggestion, comment, help in anyway is welcome here( ˘ ³˘)❤


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the autobots base....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but the next will be bigger

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!?” Prowl exclaim losing his cool temper as he got up looking directly at Jazz and ignoring the rest of the crew.

  
“by ‘I lost him’ I mean I lost him prowl” Jazz said calmly but with a hint of…sadness? In his voice, he really was sad for the poor kid, he was so enthusiastic about everything, he was already attached to him. 

  
“but how?, I haven’t manage that possibility…” prowl said kind of incredulous, he really haven’t work on that possibility, yes the kid was kind of expontaneous time to time so he should have think in everything but this was quiet unexpected .

  
“mech you really should know by know that people are unpredictable and more if they are young scared sparkling in the middle of the battlefield” he vented “ look, the kid panicked when he shouldn’t and then the whole plan started to fall down in front of us… it isn’t his fault though I don’t blame him but…” he vented heavily looking at the distress on Prowl face, “when we took the control of the situation again he was nowhere to be seen. We look everywhere… the only option is that in the middle of the chaos he get himself captured”

  
“If that’s true… by know…” Prowl said quietly realizing what Jazz has said.

  
“The kid is as well as dead by know and you know it” ironhide said looking at him, “look Prowl its not your fault, its no one fault at all, its just what happened in the middle of a war, people die, its sad though the kid was… well a kid, too young to die but things happens” 

  
“I guess you are right Ironhide… “ he sight sitting again “he was our best sniper despite his young age, a natural with the rifle, his lost and the complete fail of this mission will have consequences for all of us” prowl declared looking at Optimus that was just be watching the whole argument.

  
“I know Prowl, I know” Optimus acknowledge, “Jazz, Ironhide, if that’s all” he said dismissing them. 

  
“Yes sir” they said in unison and leaving Prowl’s office.

  
“Prowl if you excused me, I need time to think and I’m sure you too, don’t be too hard on yourself, this wasn’t your fault… and my door is always open if you need it” he said politically and leaven Prowl with his own thoughts.

  
“yes sir” Prowl respond but Optimus was already gone.

  
Maybe Prowl doesn’t show his emotions at all but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t has them. 

  
He was devastated, Bluestreak was like a litter brother to him. He feel so guilty after all he was the one that sent him there, but how would he had know that this would happen. 

  
He get up took his datapads and left. Enough for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All corrections, ideas and comments are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter, well re-made it because I feel that it was too short. Now I think it is better  
> sorry for the long pause but I lost inspiration on this work but I’m back now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any comment, correction, suggestion and everything is wellcome

Time has been passing quite fast, these two knew mechs were really friendly even with their fearsome looks, well Sunstreaker were less friendly than Sideswipe but that was okay as long as they kept their distances.

bluestreak's hopes were higher than ever now that he has them, they could escape together and come back to the autobots.

He didn't blame them for wanting to deflect, the decepticons sure were really bad even with their own troops, how they managed to be so strong in the war was something Blue couldn't understand.

But that wasn't the thing right now, they need to think in a way to get themselves out of this pit hole and fast.

The guards were constants, there were always somebody outside of their cell and that was sure a problem, and there were no windows or something they could break and escape. the only way was through the main door or breaking the walls, but that would be too loud, well going through the main door will probably be loud too but there's no other way...

"okay the plan is easy, when they decide to come and give us some energon sunny will knock out the guard and I will knock out the other standing outside, then you blue go and keep watch for other guards while me and sunny hide those bastards somewhere where they are going to take long to find, then we walk you outside like if we were your guards, you just have to pretend to be our prisoner, easy"

"I don't know sides, won't it be too suspicious? I mean why would you be taking me outside?"

"for an execution? those are usually outside" said Sunstreaker casually leaving Bluestreak kind of insecure about all this.

"Shush Sunny, don't mind him Blue we are not going to take you to an execution, but the others will probably think that, they won't suspect a thing".

They wait quietly awaiting their moment. Soon, there were soft steps in the distance approaching the cell. 

Time has come.

As soon the guard opened the door Sunstreacker pulled the guard directly in the cell where he gave him a sharp blow right under the jaw leaving him out completely.

On the meantime Sideswipe fast as a strike ran out taking down the second guard and choking him out.

Bluestreack took his position watching the door for more guards, There were none, thanks to primus.

Sunstreacker and sideswipe hid the guards in the cell they had been just mere moments ago.

“Okay I have to admit it was quite simple” Blue commented without abandoning his post on the door.

“Told ya’” respond sunstreaker relaxed as if nothing had passed.

“Right now, the second part of the plan, Blue, came here. Put on these “ said sideswipe showing him a couple of handcuffs.

Blue looked at him quietly for a couple of seconds “ush..., is really necessary? , I’m not going to escape from you…”

Sides laugh slightly “ I know but it would be suspicious if we walk around a prisoner without handcuff don’t you think Blue, come on trust us!”

“yeah sure i trust you” he said while putting on the handcuff. He doesn’t really trust them that much yet, but it is not like he has any other options right now and they have fulfilled their part of the plan, now is his turn to accomplish the plan and get out of here.

Meanwhile sunstreaker stood silent behind, eyedling the door just in case there were any other decepticon while Blue and sides left their guards down. It has been really easy, him and his brother alone have gone through more difficult escapes on the same cell, how ironic.

they all leave the prison behind, blue between the twins. They walked with conviction guiding blue through endless hallways. there weren’t many mechs on their way, and the few they found didn't mind them. it must be late or something blue guessed. 

sundely a horrible alarm, probably broken, started to sound loud through the speakers all along the base. Fantastic, just fantastic, it would be never that easy would it?

Sides and Sunny stopped looking at each other then front and back, and finally, at blue who looked at them with the same unsure face.

How have they discovered them so soon? 

From nowhere, appeared a mech pointing a blaster right at them, and he doesn’t look precisely happy with the situation.

“Don’t you dare to move, i won’t hesitate to shoot you!” he warned but the look on his optics fools no one, the twins had a reputation among the decepticons that for sure, the little they have been together on their cell was enough for bluestreak to take the hint that they weren't precisely models of behavior.

Sides rapilly took a gun he had stolen from the guards back before and shot him on the face, right between the optics.

“Okay I think that's our signal to run” he joked before Sunstreaker took Blue by the hips putting him on his shoulder and without thinking twice they started to run.

Blue, too surprised by the change of events, stood still, Sunny and Sides were fast, really fast. The rapid movements between practically identical hallways was making him sick, if he had something in his tanks he would throw it up. 

they managed to dodge the guards with amazing agility by their bulky frames, turning abruptly through the hallways. there were some shots in the distance, it was sure that the Decepticons weren’t much happy with their escape. Blue saw the guards trying to keep it up with the twins but were far too slow in comporation.

and as fast as they were in, they were out. There was late night, the only light coming from the base they were leaving behind and the stars in the sky, it was almost unreal the sight of the outside world, blue really thought he would never see this again. 

He was so absorbed in his new freedom he didn’t realise they have stopped moving, until Sunny dropped him. he hit the ground heavily, but not that much Sunny wasn't that high even if he was a little taller than blue it wasn’t enough to proboque any harm by the fall. he stood back with his help, losing track on his movements, looking all around,admiring the place, even if it wasn't the most beautiful sight, just a rocky desert at night.

“Blue you alright?” asked Sunny, taking him out of his thoughts, “hmm? yeah, why?” asked blue calmly looking back at him.

“because you are crying, are you sure you are alright? they didn’t hit you on the runway didn’t they?” he asked, examining blue side to side while taking the handcuff off.

“What? no, i think…” said blue looking over himself searching for any enjure, but there were none, just a little dent here and there but those were from before the escape. “I’m just happy, I-I thought I would never escape from there” Blue declared crying more, he couldn't contain his tears, hugging them, thanking them for freeing him.

“We need to move” declared Sunny breaking the moment and pointing to where the base was, there were more decepticons coming and fast.

All three of them transformed and started to run from there, there will be better moments to be sentimental.

Being between the twins makes him feel safe, they may be decepticons, well, no anymore but still a potential thread having in mind how easily they killed the ones that once were their teammates. The thought was scary but in an incomprehensible way it made him feel safe at the same time, he was too confused with everything right now.

faster than the decepticons it was easy to lose them. They keep running a little till they reach the beginning of a little canion. When they stopped looking around for a good place to stay the rest of the night cicle, it wasn’t safe to stay near but they couldn't hold it any longer, hungry and tired they decided to make a foolish decision and don’t keep running.

The canyon was majestic looking at it from below, climbing it wasn’t an option for sure it was too pronounced and going around didn't look better so they decided to go in.

They made their way in silence exploring the different cavities and holes on the walls, it was a matter of time to find anything good enough to provide shelter.

Soon they found what looks like a big enough cave for them, Side was the first one getting in, followed by his twin and Blue. 

The place had a first cavity bigger enough for them to stay but it has other cavities that expand through the darkness making it way bigger, but anyways they weren't there to explore but to rest. 

Side let his body fall into the soft sand that covered the floor with a soft “bump”. ”isn’t much but it is way better than the cell isn't it?”

“I guess it is yeah…” commented Blue going down too. Sunstreacker meanwhile was looking around the place, he was still in alert to simple let his guards down, he examined the place as far as he could without entering on the dark, after all he didn't know what was in there, not that he was scare but it could be a fall, and without any light his steps were insecures.

While the other two spoke calmly on the background, he explored the surroundings on the cave, tempted to go further in it, but he didn't, sundely a sound coming from one of the darkest parts of the cave catch his attention, turning in the direction from where the sound come, he walked carefully, ready to fight anybot or anything that was hiding in the dark.

Meanwhile Sides and Blue were completely oblivious to what was happening behind them.

Sun tried to warn his brother through their bond, but he was so into his conversation with Bluestreak he didn't even notice the worry and alarm that flowed through their bond.

He didn't stop and kept going forward, searching what was the cause of the sound.

And sundely…

"CRASH!!"

A skittish turbofox ran straight into him, making him fall backwards. The creature ran without stopping right into the other two, who were completely oblivious to this whole situation.

"WHAT?!"exclaim Blue when the turbofox crashes into him putting him out of this conversation with Sides who was equal surprise now being aware of the surprise and annoyance that flow directed to him through the bond.

The turbofox dodge sides and run out the cave with amazing speed, leaving the two mechs perplexed looking at the entrance where the fox rapidly disappeared.

"What was that?" Asked sides who haven't caught up with the whole situation. "A turbofox…" replied sunny annoyed while he stood up "you should be more alerte time to time you know? I warn you and you ignored me like nothing happen" "you did? I didn't even notice…" "yeah thats the problem you big dumb" "hey! That's rude, you hurt my feelings sun sun!" Jocked side while putting his hands on his spark dramatically.

Blue observed sitting still between them turning to watch each other as the discussion was turning up. How was that he ended stuck in the middle of nowhere with these two? He didn't know, but not that he care, at least they were friends and no enemies and that was enough to make him happy, he barely know them but it sound right to call the friends already, there had been quite a time since the last time he was comfortable calling someone friend and that, that he had find somebody to call friend make his spark warm up, it was nice. And so into his thoughts he didn't notice that he had put a goofy smile on his face as he observed the twins fight playfully with each other.

This is going to be quite an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> and I will post updates slowly because of school and all but i will finish it i promise.


End file.
